


【瞳耀外传】狼的传说 番外

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 白羽瞳；展耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【瞳耀外传】狼的传说 番外

番外：大雪小雪又一年

又是一年的冬日清晨，天还没亮，小镇上已经炊烟袅袅，这里的人都习惯早起，身边就是一个大型天然氧吧，早上有很多人会来到夜狼山脚下的林子里锻炼身体。

去年开始，森林探险热退了，来夜狼山旅游的人越来越少，后来，连热闹的酒吧街都鲜少有人光顾，再后来，那些大大小小的酒吧就都歇业了。

不过最近那里又热闹起来。有小道消息说：一个南方来的大老板买下了整个酒吧街，因为那里临着夜狼山和一条小河，大老板想将这里打造成集度假、娱乐、探险为一体的森林水上复合型游乐园，所以现在酒吧街附近都围了起来，就等开春建筑工队进驻呢。

白羽瞳拎着刚买来的油条往回走，自从两人从重生之井回来后，展耀的身体发生了一些改变，他开始感受到冷暖，并且对人类的食物有了浓厚的兴趣。不知道是不是因为从前尝不出味道，现在展耀对酸甜辣咸各种味道的食物都很喜欢，因此白羽瞳便开始学习厨艺。

白羽瞳学什么都快，无论中餐西餐，都能做的像模像样。大概是因为每天都有媳妇儿的亲身奖励，白小爷做菜的技术更是突飞猛进，一日千里！

不过对于油条这种食物，白羽瞳却不屑于专门学习，他觉得这种油炸食品不健康！谁知道今天早上还没起床，展耀就突然说想吃油条，一向疼爱媳妇的白小爷只好爬出温暖的被窝，打着哈欠去好几条街外的早点摊排队买油条。

等在一队老头儿老太太中间的白衣年轻人十分抢眼，有好事的大妈忍不住问“小伙子，周末也起这么早啊？”

“是啊，给媳妇儿买早餐啊！”白羽瞳露出一门整齐的白牙，挠了挠脖子，那里有一个媳妇儿昨晚上留下的爱心牙印，有点痒。

“哎哟，小伙子已经结婚了啊，这么体贴，媳妇一定很漂亮吧！”大妈觉得有点可惜，自己闺女咋就碰不上这么帅气又疼人的小伙子呢

“当然了！我媳妇儿最漂亮了！”白羽瞳眼睛闪闪亮，特别骄傲的说。

漂亮的白羽瞳媳妇儿刚睡了一个回笼觉，在大床上翻了一个身，就听见楼下传来开关门的声音，他揉了揉眼睛，叫了一声“大狼！”

白羽瞳把油条放到厨房餐桌上，正要去把榨好的豆浆取出来，就听到二楼传来自家媳妇儿慵懒的叫声。

白羽瞳脱了外衣洗了手，上楼推开卧室的门，来到大床边伏下身子，从柔软的被子中捞起那个头发蓬松，身体软呼呼的人，就势吻了上去。

“唔......好凉！”展耀有点不满的嘟囔着，双手却自然的环住白羽瞳的脖子与他吻在一起。

白小爷当然舍不得自己一身寒气让媳妇着凉，只亲了几下，便将人又塞回暖暖的被窝里，然后笑着道“媳妇大人，油条已经买来了！”

展耀边回味这个凉丝丝的早安吻，边点头道“嗯，干得不错！我都闻到新炸油条的香味啦！”

“这么厉害啊！”白羽瞳刮了一下他的鼻子，道“快起吧，凉了就不好吃了！”

展耀道“这就起了！”不过说归说，人根本没动。

白羽瞳无奈的摇头，拿来放在一旁的居家服又坐回床上，笑着道“你不是等着我亲手给你穿吧！”

展耀抿着嘴角笑而不语，微卷的长睫毛倒是眨个不停......这带着几分撩拨的模样看得白羽瞳欲火呼一下就起来了，掀起被子就挤进了被窝里！

展耀刚开始还笑着道“哎，你太凉了.......”后来就变成有些恼羞的音调了“混蛋，你手往哪里摸呢.......你，唔”

白羽瞳一向是行动派，一边用热吻堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴，一边顺着展耀松松垮垮的裤腰伸进去，在他精气神十足的家伙上撸了几把！

“嗯，啊！”被拿捏住要害部位的某人漂亮的脸染了绯色，身体不由自主向那个带着凉气却能让自己舒服的大手靠近。

白羽瞳身下也迅速肿涨起来，他一边继续为媳妇服务，一边粗喘着将展耀的睡裤一扒，抬腿就跨到展耀身上，两个昨晚才大战了半宿的人又都性趣十足了！

被子早就被掀翻在地板上，好在屋子里的暖气很足。一会儿功夫，白羽瞳就将两人身上碍事的衣服脱了个干净，彼此赤裸裸的贴在一起抚摸亲吻。

等到展耀忍耐不住，用小腿催着白羽瞳快点进入的时候，白羽瞳却不慌不忙的跪坐在床上，将展耀双腿向上一折，压在他的胸膛上，露出对方细嫩挺翘的臀瓣来。

一缕冬日初阳从厚厚的窗帘缝隙间照过来，正好照在昨晚饱受蹂躏的小穴上，那里红肿未消，看起来却更加诱人，白羽瞳伏下身子，伸出舌头就舔了上去。

“啊！别......”小穴被一条热呼呼的舌头来回舔弄，一直持续的涨痛顿时缓解了许多，更何况白羽瞳动作轻柔，舒服的简直快让展耀晕过去了。他仰着头，乌黑的眸子失去了光彩，双手紧紧抓着身下床单，发出失控的呻吟声。

白羽瞳身下被这声音催得又涨大一圈，他更加卖力的动作着，干脆将舌头卷起来直接抽插小穴，那里肉眼可见的松软起来，展耀眼角溢出泪花，嘴里发出含糊不清的语调，身下的东西硬挺挺的，随着白羽瞳的动作前后晃动，顶口先是流出几缕清液，然后就猛的喷射了出来，浓稠的液体几乎都喷在了展耀的小腹之上！

望着天花板的吊灯，半天才回过神儿的展耀又羞又臊的掩上双眼。咳，没想到自己身体被白羽瞳开发的越来越敏感，竟然只用舌头就被弄到了高潮！

不行，我得扳回一局！展耀暗算下了决心

这边白羽瞳正要往自己的大家伙上抹润滑油准备正式进攻时，却不想被展耀一个鹞子翻身压了上来，两人的位置瞬间就来了个大颠倒。

展耀骑在了白羽瞳身上咬着下唇，眼神复杂的看向他的屁股......运气！

白羽瞳笑嘻嘻的道“媳妇儿，你这是要干什么？”

“干什么？我记得你好像说过让我在上面吧？”展耀故意挺了挺胯，又伸出手在白羽瞳弹性十足的屁股上使劲揉了一把

警报！警报！屁股危险！屁股危险！！！  
白小爷毕竟身经百战，此刻眼珠转了转，立马装糊涂道“我说过这话吗？”

“你敢说你没说过！”展耀瞪着一双还泛着水汽的眼睛，不过这在白羽瞳看来，却是更加迷人了

“……我说过我说过！”白羽瞳装出一付怂怂的样子，却不怀好意的看着展耀身下道“我嘛，就是有点担心，你行不行啊？”

“……”展耀低头看了看，立刻无语了。由于刚刚泄了一回，现在自己的家伙还打着蔫呢，这，好像有点棘手啊！

“那就……下一次吧！”说时迟那时快，白小爷一个挺身就直起身体，迅速用两条健壮的大腿压住挣扎的展耀，顺手将他腰往上一抬，就把自己硬得烫人的长枪顶了进去！

眼前景物一晃，展耀就被白羽瞳按在身下，还贴心的给他腰部垫了靠枕，虽然他大声强烈抗议，但白小爷已经开开心心的启动了晨间运动的序幕！

昨夜的欢爱没过去多久，展耀的小穴里还是那么温暖顺滑，让白羽瞳舒服得不想停下来，动作越来越快，越来越有力。

“你，你慢……慢一点！”展耀觉得自己就像风中浮萍一样被白羽瞳项的无处着落，偏偏又想伸出手来抓住那宽厚的臂膀，当然最后他还是放弃了，身体被撞得使不上力气，只有一浪高过一浪快感将他彻底淹没。

白羽瞳嘴角上翘，光是看着展耀薄唇微张放松身体，任他予取予求的样子，就觉得自己幸福的不得了，何况每次冲撞时，两人相连之处产生的酣畅淋漓之感，更是让他想放弃一切，只想就此沉醉在心上人的身体里......白小爷又大战了两个回合，直做到展耀身酥体麻，连连求饶才停了下来。

等到两人清洗完坐到餐桌前时，油条早就凉透了。白羽瞳将油条剪成小段，放到空气炸锅里加工了一下，又热好豆浆，然后从冰箱里拿出几样小菜摆到桌上。

展耀一看，有菠菜花生米、酸辣土豆丝、陈醋萝卜皮和蒜泥黑木耳，样式虽然简单，却是白羽瞳特意为展耀做的，可以补气血又能增加食欲的小菜。

白羽瞳见他只是盯着看，却不动筷子，便问“怎么不吃啊？”

展耀揉着酸涨的腰，撅着嘴道“......都没有肉！”

白羽瞳笑了，道“你先吃着，我马上去弄！”

展耀确实饿的不行，就把油条段放到黑豆豆浆里，就着几样小菜吃起来。别说，豆浆解了油条的油腻，小菜虽清淡却很可口，展耀竟然连吃带喝干了整整一大碗。

怕展耀着急，白羽瞳迅速的煎了两个蛋和几根烤肠，不过等他端上来时，展耀已经拍拍肚子道“饱了饱了！吃不下了！”

“那就再吃个煎蛋吧！”白羽瞳道

虽然嘴上说饱了，眼睛却还紧紧盯着外焦里嫩的煎蛋，最后展耀还是忍不住诱惑，三口两口把煎蛋下了肚，然后满足的眯起眼睛，道“嗯......还是溏心的，真好吃！”

白羽瞳给他擦了擦嘴边溢出来的蛋液，然后又盛了满满一碗红枣黑米粥，道“再喝点粥吧！”

“你这是……打算把我喂成猪吗？”展耀眨巴着眼睛道

“我倒是想啊！”白羽瞳顿了一下，又道“你身体才恢复，得多吃点！再说了，早餐消化很快的！”

展耀只好拿起勺子，接着喝爱心粥。

自从两人在重生之井里脱胎重生，白羽瞳变得更加强壮了，而展耀则获得了闻味触三感，能感受冷暖，能闻到香味，尝到味道。展耀很喜欢这样的自己，不必再单纯依赖于饮血续命，生活变得丰富多彩起来。

可是白羽瞳却有些担心，因为展耀的体能也接近普通人类。回来这些日子，他竟然患了几次感冒，去医院又让族里长老看过，却都表示只是普通的贫血和营养不良！

对于一个拥有强大异能的吸血鬼来说，这根本是不可能的！找不到原因，白羽瞳只好尽量给展耀以食补血，展耀倒是来者不拒，只要是白羽瞳做的，他都觉得好吃。

看着媳妇儿最近因为忙着竞标酒吧街那块地皮都累瘦了，白小爷这心里更疼了！他劝展耀放弃那块地皮，安心休养身体，但是展耀坚持要买下那里。当然了，不是为了开什么游乐中心，只是为了让寨子里的族人能早日搬到山下居住，毕竟总在大山里的生活很不方便。这也是白羽瞳一直都在考虑的事情，展耀当然想替他分忧。

现在地皮顺利到手了，开春就可以盖个城中村了，展耀总算放下心休养了，白羽瞳更是换着法子给他做各处好吃的。

吃完饭，展耀在书房看书，白羽瞳收拾完上来问他 “耀，中午想吃什么？”

“啊，才刚吃完早饭！”展耀笑着道

“早做准备嘛！冰箱里没什么东西了。一会儿我们去超市，得想好买什么食材啊！”

“那……火锅吧！”

“好提议！今天下了雪，一会儿可以在天台落地窗那里吃火锅赏雪景！我现在就让寨子里宰一头羊送过来！”

“不用那么麻烦，去超市买现成的肉卷就好了！”

“那怎么行！外面卖的羊肉卷都是冻肉，肉质又老又柴。咱寨子里山羊可是散养的，营养高自然不用说，而且你老公的刀法相当厉害， 我的手切羊肉下到锅子里一涮，那叫一个鲜嫩味美！”说着，白羽瞳夸张的比划了一个挥刀的姿势

“哇！”展耀拍着手给他鼓掌，完了又忍不住调侃道“你就吹吧！说的自己好像是米其林三星大厨一样！”

“我不是吗？要不是需要从业经历，我早就拿下证来了！”白小爷撇了撇嘴

“是是是！白大厨，那辛苦你喽！”展耀马上道

“为了亲爱的媳妇大人，再辛苦我也心甘情愿！”白羽瞳美滋滋的道“前天小七还打电话说大棚里的蔬菜长得不错，正好让他们摘些新鲜的一起带过来涮锅子！”说到这里，白羽瞳突然一拍脑门，叫道“糟了糟了糟了！”

“怎么了？”展耀不明所以

还没等白羽瞳答话，他的手机突然响了。看到来电提示，白羽瞳苦着脸道“来催了！”

“到底怎么了？”

“小十三今天婚礼啊！”

“啊！不是下周吗？”

“提前了！我给忘了！”然后白羽瞳接通了电话，白七的大嗓门就传了过来“族长大人，您和耀哥什么时候来啊！小十三和新媳妇杵在大堂里半天啦！”

“马上马上啊！你告诉小十三再坚持一下啊，我正穿衣服呢，马上就到啦！”白羽瞳冲展耀一招手，展耀赶紧放下书，去衣帽间拿衣服。

成亲后的白羽瞳和展耀住在寒园，一边在公司任副总，一边还得经常回寨子里处理族务。每天晚来早走，族中长老早就见怪不怪了，谁让他们的新族长是个情圣呢！

后来，白羽瞳任命白七为副族长，有他帮忙，自己的压力总算少了些。同时，他还在狼族里选了一些年轻能干的人到展耀公司工作，算是半帮忙半学习，都是为了让族人尽快融入人类社会。

白十三的新婚妻子就是在展耀公司里工作的普通人，两个人才接触不到半年就互生情愫，然后就喜结连理了。

展耀穿好礼服下了楼，却见白羽瞳正在沙发上脱衣服，惊道“你干吗？怎么还不换衣服！”

“来不及了！我驮你去！”白羽瞳把礼服装进袋子扔给展耀，又给他披好大衣，戴好帽子围巾，自己则甩掉最后一件衣服，迅速化身为一头巨型白狼，待展耀跨上他的背，巨狼纵身一跃，从暗门向夜狼山而去。

昨夜一场大雪将夜狼山妆点的素白一片，厚厚的雪地上，留下了一排巨大的爪印……在去往山顶的方向，隐隐可见有什么在快速移动着，不过没人会想到，那是一头雪白的巨狼驮着一个人在雪中疾奔！

不知从什么时候开始，天上又开始飘起雪来，天地苍苍，四野茫茫，好像只剩下这一人一狼，但他们从来不会畏惧，前路如何不重要，重要的彼此相爱，无论是谁也不能让他们分开，他们的爱会比天长，比地久......直到永远！

*好啦，《狼的传说》全部完结了，谢谢看文的小伙伴们一直以来给音倩留言、点赞和推荐，非常感觉！！！接下来应该还会写一篇专门的感谢文，说一下今后的计划！

*我是英俊帅气力大无穷眼里只有漂亮媳妇儿的白大狼！我是反攻屡屡失败，依旧无怨无悔爱着大狼的小耀，我们......下篇文见喽！


End file.
